This invention relates generally to means for eliminating roaches and rodents, and more particularly to a roach trap having a unique consumable bait supporting triggering mechanism.
Removal of roaches or rodents from the interior of buildings has drawn significant attention in the past. One main approach to roach and rodent removal is to the use of chemicals and glue traps which are either sprayed or disbursed within the building interior where the roaches or rodents are found. However, this approach has produced considerable deleterious effects upon humans and pets which also reside within the building.
Glue trap products sold under various names attempt to entrap roaches and rodents onto a sticky surface usually within a device such as a cardboard box with open ends. Small animals such as mice which get trapped in these devices suffer terribly for hours and days and are often thrown into the trash while still alive stuck to the adhesive. There is also very little incentive for a roach or rodent to want to enter one of these devices to begin with.
I have previously invented a roach trap as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,625 which teaches a device similar to that of the present invention, relying upon a piece of consumable bait to support a pivotally closable door mechanism. However, as with most traps, this device has only one door opening facing only one direction. This device may also be a little difficult for some people to bait and arm, requiring hand held alignment of the pivotally closable door mechanism.
A number of other prior art devices are also known to applicant for trapping rodents as follows:
Hunter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,835 PA0 Beard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,317 PA0 Straver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,441 PA0 Brubaker, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,984 PA0 Muelling, U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,472 PA0 Hunter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,440 PA0 Wyant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,588 PA0 VanKuren, U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,395 PA0 Gilbaugh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,749
However, not only are these inventions directed to only the trapping of rodents, as opposed to roaches. They are also structured to capture only one rodent at a time.
The present invention, similar to my '625 patent, is provided to entrap a number of roaches or rodents therewithin which are consuming a piece of bait. As the bait is consumed and reaches a certain reduced size, it then passes through a bait support aperture, thus triggering the lid to fall to a closed position. The bait utilized is and may be a peanut half because of its size and structure and the attractiveness of the peanut odor as food for roaches or rodents. Other bait shapes are also disclosed.